Healer's Choice
by Padeena
Summary: Padeena is a journeyman Healer, newly appointed to Southern Hold. It's a whole other way of life in the South, and as opportunities present themselves, Padeena must decide what the best path is to follow.


Padeena's Choice

'Padeena's Choice' takes place early in the 10th pass. Aivas was never found. During the Interval, colonization of the Southern Continent continued, but not at the same pace as was once expected.

Chapter 1

'Look alive there, 'Deena, don't keep the man and his dragon waiting!' Tannis called as hurried past her door, arms weighted down assorted bags and packages. More supplies destined for Southern Hold, no doubt.

'I know, I know!' Padeena shouted back, irritated. "Tell them I'll be right there,' she added, rifling through her duffle. 'Where is it, where is it...' she muttered, tossing items this way and that onto her cot. "Aha!' Relieved, she examined the necklace she'd extracted from the bottom of the bag. The mid-weight silver chain held a beautiful opal pendant, a generous gift from her brother when she earned her journeyman's knots three turns ago.

'Really, you'd think I'd be more careful,' she chided herself under her breath. Slipping the necklace safely into one of the many pockets in her heavy flight jacket, she stuffed everything else back into her duffle and hefted the thick strap over her shoulder with a grunt. Grabbing her riding helmet and gloves off the now empty clothes chest, she took a last look around the room that had been her home for the past few turns. Time to go.

The day was bright and sunny, the air, crisp and cold, a perfect winter morning. Padeena's breath puffed white as she tried not to stagger under the weight of her belongings. She hurried down the dormitory's wide steps into the courtyard, where a small group people and a green dragon awaited her arrival. "Sorry, sorry,' she said, letting the heavy duffle slip to the ground with a significant thump. 'I had to double check to make sure I had everything.'

While Master Jemmek gave a softly exasperated sigh, Tannis grinned and stepped forward to help with the duffle. "As you know, R'kan, Padeena isn't usually one to keep us waiting this long.' Padeena almost snorted at what she knew the journeyman harper was leaving unsaid - that she usually left folks waiting much longer. R'kan chuckled as he arranged the assorted cargo on his green's back. It wasn't the first time the dragonrider had to wait for the journeyman healer. Her habitual tardiness was well known at the Hall. It wasn't that she was lazy, or inconsiderate. It was just that she usually had so many things running around in her head, trivial details often eluded her. Like where she'd left the keys to the store room or records room. Where she'd left a jar of salve, or a jacket. Or a necklace. So, she always seemed to be running behind. What could she say? Organizational skills and by turn, punctuality, had never been her strong suit, much to her master's dismay. Padeena seemed to thrive on a certain amount of chaos.

"Shards Deena, what's in this thing, half the hall's supplies?' Tannis half dragged the duffle over to the green and grunted as he wrestled the bulging bag up to his shoulder.

'Sure feels like it, doesn't it?' Padeena grinned back at her friend.  
>R'kan reached down and hauled the heavy pack to his dragon's back, securing it in place before sliding back down the beast's shoulder to the ground.<p>

Master Jemmek cleared his throat, instantly bringing the little group's attention back to him. 'If I can have everyone's attention please, so we can let our dear greenrider get on his way? I am quite sure he and Abrinath have better things to do, than standing around in this bitter cold. I know I certainly do. And then there is Padeena, whom I am certain is more than eager to be on her way.'

'Journeyman,' Master Jemmek turned to face Padeena, and stepped forward to place his hand on the young woman's shoulder. 'I expect you will do the Healer Hall proud. Keep your usual excellent records,' Here, he narrowed his eyes at her, warning her that the records had better indeed, be excellent, '...and I will expect a detailed account of your activities at the Spring Conclave. Here,' he handed her a leather satchel. 'Documents for Lord Torgen and Master Banet.' He then awarded her a rare, true smile, and clapped her shoulder once before turning to R'kan. 'R'kan, do take care you don't lose her _between_; there'll be ice in Igen before I release the likes of her to the south again.' He awarded the man a ferocious frown.

Padeena ducked her head and couldn't help but blush at Master Jemmek's unexpected comment. She knew she wouldn't have been sent to Southern if he didn't approve of her skills, but praise from the Master Healer was hard to come by, and to know that he valued her so much made her feel both humbled and proud.

R'kan snapped a salute. 'Master Healer, Abrinath and I solemnly swear to deliver her safely. Journeyman?' He gestured with a wide sweep of his arm to indicate that Padeena should mount.

Tannis stepped forward and gave her a quick hug. 'Good fortune 'Deena', he said softly before releasing her. Her other friends, fellow journeymen, the headwoman, Neeka, and a couple of her favorite apprentices had also gathered to witness her departure. But the heartfelt goodbyes had all been said the previous evening at the going away party Tannis had organized at the Harper Hall. She smiled and waved, slipped the satchel's strap over hear head and then climbed up Abrinath's offered foreleg with practiced ease. She patted the green's smooth neck affectionately. 'G'day Abrinath. Bet you can't wait to sun yourself on the beach!' From her seat on the green's neck, Padeena could feel, rather than hear, the green's rumbled response.

'You're right about that, neither one of us can wait.' R'kan swung himself up behind her and handed her the riding straps. 'Here. You heard what Jemmek said; I'm not to lose you *between*.

The others hastily backed away to give the green wing room as Abrinath suddenly crouched, then sprang skyward with a mighty leap. Padeena gasped and grabbed the handholds on the saddle. 'R'kan,' she shouted, to be heard above the dragon's wings, 'you might've let me put my gloves on first!'

'Well be quick about it! Now that you've mentioned the beach, Abrinath is in a hurry to get there!' R'kan shouted back with a laugh. Grumbling, Padeena crammed her hands in her gloves as quickly as she could. As many times as she had ridden a-dragonback, she wasn't so comfortable as to ride hands free, even if she was strapped in place.

The green quickly cleared Fort's fireheights, and leveled out. Fort Hold, the Healer and Harper Halls were laid out below her, sparkling sunlight reflecting off the snow on the heights. 'Take us to Southern Hold, Abrinath!' R'kan called the command aloud for Padeena's benefit, so as to not catch her unawares. The young healer sucked in a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her gloved hands tightly around the riding straps. _Shards, but I hate this part, she thought._

Black, blacker, blackest...


End file.
